My Soldier
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Just before his and Jude's wedding, Jamie gets sent off to war. Kind of JudeTommy.
1. So Long, and Goodnight

**A/N: Let me first say that despite the summary, this will _not_, nor will any of my stories ever be, a Jude/Jamie pairing. They make me sick. So if you're reading this and you think it might turn out that way, just keep reading. Also, I know this doesn't seem like a great place to start the story, but just watch how it turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 1: So Long, and Goodnight.**

Jude was sitting on the deck behind her house with her closest friends, Kat, Tommy, and Kwest, and her boyfriend, Jamie, celebrating. Her life for the past year had been perfect: Jamie and Tommy had become good friends, Kat had met a great guy in New York, Jude had turned 18, and finally, the reason for their celebration(among other things), her latest album had gone triple platinum. Yep, her life was perfect. And it was about to get better. "Excuse me, everyone," Said Jamie, getting up. "But I have an announcment to make, and I thought this would be a good opportunity." They all looked up at him.

"What is it?" Asked Tommy, who was sitting in the back. Jamie cleared his throat.

"Actually, um, it's more of a question." He pulled out a box and held it up to Jude, kneeling down. "Jude Harrison, will you marry me?" Jude was completely shocked. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh...my...god." She gasped lightly. "Yes." He smiled and stood up, taking her into his arms. The rest of them were completely speechless until Tommy finally broke the silence.

"Congratulations, you 2," He said, a little sadly. Kat was the next to speak.

"Yeah, guys. That's really great," She said enthusiastically. "Right, Kwest?"

"I-- couldn't be happier for you." Jude looked back at Jamie and smiled.

"Thanks, guys. That means alot to us."

"Yeah," Said Jamie. Just then, Jude's parents appeared with Sadie in the backyard.

"Hey, guys. Did we miss anything?" They were all silent at first, but Jude spoke up.

"Yeah, actually. Something big. You might want to sit down." They did as they were instructed, and Jude continued. "Mom, Dad, Sadie, Jamie and I are getting married!" They just stood there for a moment, wearing the same shocked expressions as Jude and everyone else at the party. Sadie rushed up to her sister happily and hugged her.

"Congratulations! You 2 really are great together."

"Thanks, sis." She pulled away and looked seriously at her. "You're not just saying that because Tommy is free now, right?" Tommy blushed slightly, and the girls laughed at his expression.

"Of course not. I really am happy for you. Besides, you know I have Trevor now." Jude nodded. Victoria finally got over her shock and went up to her daughter as well. After being congratulated by her and Stuart, everyone continued with the celebration. Jude sighed.

"Just one more thing in my perfect life to celebrate," She said, both to herself and to Jamie, who was sitting with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Yep. You've really got it all, don't you?" She smiled.

"_We _do."

_A few weeks later._

Jamie and Jude were still planning their wedding, whitch they had scheduled to be in a month, right before winter came. It was supposed to be beautiful. That day, Jamie came to Jude with news. Something that he knew would change both their lives. "Jude? I have something to tell you." She looked at him from her notebook.

"Yeah?" He went over and sat next to her grimly.

"You know how last summer I signed up for training in the army in USA?" She nodded, oblivious of where this was going. "Well, I got a letter from them and-- they-- they need me to go to war." Jude's eyes widened so mutch that she thought at any minute they'd fall out of her head.

"What? I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry, Jude. But I have to go. I have no choice." She looked down and started crying. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey. It's ok. I'll come back." She shook her head and let out a sob.

"Do you know that?" He frowned.

"Jude, you never know that. I have to take that chance. But it'll be ok. Trust me." She nodded again and he wiped the tears away from her face.

"When do you leave?"

"In 2 weeks. That'll be enough time to say goodbye to everyone." She smiled weakly.

"Good luck." He smiled back.

"Thanks."

_2 weeks later_

It was finally time for Jamie to leave, and everyone had come to say goodbye. Jude was by his side, trying desperately not to lose it. "I'm gonna miss you, man," Said Tommy. Jamie smiled.

"Yeah. Me, too. Listen, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"If--if I don't make it back," He said slowly, "Take good care of Jude, ok?" He nodded, slightly saddened at the thought.

"Yeah. I'll try."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Jamie went over to Jude, leaving Tommy on his own.

"I think I do." Just before boarding, Jamie went to Jude and whispered something in her ear.

"Remember, girl. No matter what happens, everything is gonna be ok." She nodded. He left her with that one final thought before boarding the plane.

**A/N: You know what to do.**


	2. Good Eye, Sniper

**A/N: Please don't hate me for posting this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 3: Good Eye, Sniper.**

_Jamie's side of the world. 1 month later._

Jamie was sitting in the back fo the boat, thinking about the letter he'd recieved from Jude a few days earlier. It said that she missed him, and so did everyone else, and that she couldn't wait for this to end so he could come home. But most importantly, it said that she loved him. He loved hearing that from her. He couldn't wait to tell her that he would be coming home soon. He couldn't wait to see her, hold her in his arms again, be able to kiss her. He missed her so much. "Hey, man. What's up?" He looked up to see Steven, an officer who he had become good friends with, standing over him. Steven wasn't that much older than him, and had a girlfriend who lived in Florida.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He nodded knowingly.

"About Jude, huh?" Jamie sighed deeply.

"Yeah. I miss her."

"That's normal." He sat down.

"Yeah, I guess." Steven frowned.

"Hey, just think about it; in a few weeks you'll be able to see her again." Jamie smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." They heard someone yell something. "Come on, we've gotta go." Jamie nodded and they left the boat, going up to the beach. He was ready for this. He had been every time he did this over the past month. _See, Jude, I told you there was nothing to worry about, _he thought to himself. _I'm coming home soon. I'm coming home and everything will be fine. I promised you. _He ran onto the beach with the rest of the people, his gun in his hand. The battle, like all the others, was horrible. There were people being shot, people dying, everywhere he looked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how his government could put people up to this kind of suffering. That thought must have been what distracted him that day. He was so busy trying to sort out the thoughts he had jumbled in his mind while trying to defend himself that he didn't see the man come up behind him. He didn't see him load his gun and take his shot. He did, however, feel the pain in his back as the bullet hit him, causing him to fall to the floor. Steven rushed up to him quickly. "Are you ok, man?" He asked, panicking.

"I--I don't think so. I don't think I can make it. Please, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, o--of course, man what is it?"

"Can you go to Jude, and tell her what happened? Make sure she's ok?" Steven nodded.

"You can count on me, Jamie." He didn't have time to respond. That was the last thing he heard before the pain became too much for him and he passed out. That was the last thing he'd heard before he died.

**A/N: Ok, I realize that I just lost so many readers right now, but I had to do that. I apologize to anyone(including me) who wanted to see Jamie come out of this war alive, but if you can help it, keep reading. I think you'll be surprised.**


	3. Bye Bye, Beautiful

**A/N: Glad to see I didn't lose all of you. Thanks for the great reviews(I kinda expected people to hate me.) Most of the stuff in italics is a part of the countdown.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS, Coheed and Cambria, or anything else you recognize (unless you agree that my writing is becoming slightly monotone.)**

**Chapter 3: Bye Bye, Beautiful.**

Jude was sitting at the kitchen table next to Tommy. It had been at least a month since Jamie had left, and she was very sick. She had asked Tommy to come over to help her out since Jamie wouldn't be back for a while. He asked her why, and after she had told him everything he finally agreed to come, but had shown up with a strange box that he had explained was a pregnancy test. She thought it was rediculous, but decided to take it anyway so Tommy would leave her alone about it. After sitting in silence for the first few minutes, Jude began to get nervous. She waited 2 more minutes before deciding she couldn't take anymore silence. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

_5:00, 4:59, 4:58..._

"Sure."

"If-- if I told you I was nervous would you think it was stupid?"

"No, why? _Are _you nervous?"

_4:55, 4:54, 4:53..._

"Kinda. I mean, what if it comes out positive?" There was silence.

_4:51, 4:50, 4:49..._

She started freaking out. "Oh my god. What if it does come out positive?" She asked again. Tommy just continued to stare at her.

_4:45, 4:43, 4:41..._

"I--I don't know. You have to call Jamie either way, though." She nodded.

"Of course." She heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She got up, the strip still in her hand. She opened the door to see a man in an army uniform who looked to be about 20. "Who are you?" The man looked up at her.

"I'm Steven Hartburg. I'm one of your fiance's friends. At least-- I was." Jude was startled by his last statement. Had something happened to Jamie? "You must be Jude Harrison," He continued, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Um, nice to meet you."

3:56, 3:55, 3:54...

"Listen, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here? Is something wrong?" He looked at her grimly.

"Actually, yes. Do you mind if I-- come in?" Jude nodded.

"Sure." She held the door open to let him in and led him into the living room. They sat down, and he continued.

"Jamie has asked me to tell you this personally, so he'd be sure you were aware." He cleared his throat.

3:40, 3:39, 3:38...

Tommy had heard the majority of the conversation and had come into the living room to join them. "You see, we were out in the middle of a battle yesterday and-" He managed to hold back a few tears; he was trying desperately not to break down in front of them. He had been through this before and he knew that that would help them. "He was-- distracted. He didn't really see the person behind him shoot until it was too late." He looked away. He hated this: telling them something like this and then watching them break down. It was, to say the least, awful. Neverhteless, he had to go through with it. He had to respect his dead friend's last request. Jude gasped, and Tommy remained quiet.

"You mean--" She couldn't finish. Instead, she broke into hysterical sobs.

"I'm-- i'm so sorry." Jude looked at him and nodded, but couldn't say anything more, so Tommy decided to speak.

"It's ok. You didn't cause it. You were just-- trying to help out a friend," He said, partly to himself. Steven smiled.

"Thanks. I really have to leave. If that's ok." Tommy nodded knowingly.

"Sure." Steven left and Tommy went back to Jude.

_1:02, 1:01, 1:00..._

"Hey, girl. " He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. She shook her head and let out another sob.

"He-- he said everything was gonna be ok. He pr--promised me." Tommy closed his eyes. He hated seeing Jude like this.

"Shh. It's ok." He squeezed her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder.

_15, 14, 13..._

They sat mostly in silence as Jude sobbed quietly into Tommy's shoulder. He looked down. "Wanna talk about it?" She looked up and shook her head.

"No. Not right now, at least."

"Ok." He held her tighter.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

An image appeared on the screen. While Jude was too distracted to remember it, Tommy glanced down and managed to make out the ends of a tiny pink plus symbol. _This can't be good, _he thought.

**A/N: R&R to find out what happens next. I know that chapter was weird, but it was the best way I could think of to write this.**


	4. Ghost of You

**A/N: This story is going to be kind of short. It will probably only have about 6 or 7 chapters, but I am working on a sequal called "In Your Honor." I will try to post it as soon as this story ends, but my computer is messed up so i'm not making any promises. I just realized that in the last chapter it said Jamie was killed _yesterday. _That was a mistake. I meant to say a few weeks ago, because I don't think Steven would be able to get to the other side of the world in less than 24 hours no matter how fast he went. Lol. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 4: Ghost of You**

Jamie's funeral was a month later. Everyone was concerned about Jude. With the baby coming in a little while, they were all helping out as mutch as they could. Nevertheless, the last month had been tough. After hearing about Jamie's death, Jude had become very distant. She hardly talked to anyone except Tommy. She knew he had been through this before and therefore understood her, but it was hard to talk to her even for him. She had just become too depressed. He and everyone else decided he should temporarily move in with her to make sure she would be ok on her own and help her out for the next few months at least. Jude had reluctanly agreed. She preferred to be alone, but it could be worse. At least Tommy didn't force her to talk. She trusted him. "Hey, girl. What's up?" He asked as he came into the kitchen. She looked up, but said nothing. He rolled his eyes and smiled understandingly. "I see. Not in the mood to talk to me. Ok." Just as he was about to leave, Jude rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing. He hugged her back, trying to comfort her.

"Why did it have to be Jamie?" Her knees gave in and she nearly fell to the floor, but Tommy held her up. He held her tighly and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Shh. Jude, I know it's unfair, but that person had no idea what they were doing when they shot him. It was just--" He paused, not knowing what to call it. "It was just an accident." She let out another sob.

"That's not gonna bring Jamie back." He frowned, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she said that. He had said it before, too.

"I know, Jude. But you need to understand that he knew he was taking a risk and that he wanted you to be ok with that if anything happened to him." Jude nodded.

"I know. Thanks." They stayed like that for a minute until Jude suddenly jumped back, clutching her stomach. Tommy's eyes widened in concern.

"What's wrong?" She stood up.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. It's just the baby." Tommy nodded.

"Ok." Jude looked around.

"Are you hungry?" Tommy shook his head.

"No, not really. Are you?"

"Yeah, kinda. I'm gonna find something to eat." She went into the kitchen as if none of that had happened. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

**A/N: I know that chapter was short, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Please R&R becuase if you review more I will post sooner and you'll get to read the sequal sooner.**


	5. Diamonds Are Forever

**A/N: This chapter is definetly cliche.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or anything else you may or may not recognize.**

**Chapter 5: Diamonds are Forever.**

Jude was once again sitting at her kitchen table silently, on her own this time. She was thinking, even though she had been trying to avoid doing that for a while. Thinking about anything lately had always led to thinking about Jamie in one way or another. Most of them were just mixed thoughts; what he would have said if he had lived long enough to find out he was going to be a dad, what their wedding would have been like, how him staying would have prevented any of this from happening. Even after all that, a new thought still managed to get into her mind: _If Jamie hadn't died, would I still have grown this close to Tommy? Probably not. I mean, he's like my best friend, but I doubt I would have the chance. That's probably the only good thing about this whole situation: having Tommy here. It really helps. _Tears began to fall from her eyes, and soon enough the tears became grief-filled sobs. Tommy was sitting in his room down the hall when he heard Jude crying. He rushed out of his room and up to Jude's side. "Hey, what's wrong?" He lifted her chin up so she would look at her. She wiped her eyes.

"Nothing. Just, you know, hormones," She lied. Tommy scowled.

"Jude, you can't keep making that excuse. I know there's something more than that." Jude frowned and looked away.

"I just-- I just miss him. Is that so wrong?" Tommy's face became softer.

"No, Jude. It's not. But just shutting yourself out is."

"What?" Jude asked innocently.

"Jude, I know you think no one has noticed, but they have. You're not letting people talk to you when all they're trying to do is help you."

"Well thanks, but I thought you were a producer, not a phsycologist."

"It doesn't matter what I am. Jude, I want to help you."

"I don't need help." She got up and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" Tommy turned her around so she was facing him.

"No, Jude. You do need help. You just need to accept that."

"No! There's nothing wrong with me."

"Then show me your arm." She looked at him in amazement.

"What?"

"Your arm. Show me your arm." She looked away, but slowly moved up the sleeve to her shirt, revealing dozens of scars. He closed his eyes to keep tears from forming. " Jude--" He had no idea what to say. Jude continued sobbing. He put his arm over her shoulder and she hugged him.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Can-- can we talk now?" He smiled.

"Sure."

**A/N: Ok, I know that crying, depressed Jude is getting old and I know that part of that was a scene from Degrassi. I also know that I don't own either of them.**


	6. Meant To Live

**Chapter 6: Meant To Live**

The 9 months was almost up. Everyone had been anxiously waiting and it was almost time. After Jude's talk with Tommy, he had gotten her to understand that she needed to let people help her. Things were going better. Jude had stopped cutting and began talking to people more, although she wasn't completely healed yet. She knew that deep down, she never really would be. But Tommy did make it seem like she would. He was like her older brother. Always looking out for her. She wouldn't have it any other way. Or would she? She knew she still had feelings for Tommy, but what she didn't know was if she was willing to admit it again so soon, or if he even had the same feelings for her. She knew it was unlikely. He had gone this long without doing anything, and she knew that Tommy would jump at the first chance he gets if he really likes someone. That's just the way he was. Plus, she was pregnant! But still, she couldn't help but wonder. She remembered the face he had made when Jamie proposed to her almost a year ago. He didn't look happy, no matter what he'd said. Could it be that he was-- jealous? She had to find out. She was tired of wondering. She went up to him. "Tommy, can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me." She rolled her eyes and sat down across from her.

"I have to ask you something." He looked up at her.

"What?"

"You know a few months ago at the party, when Jamie asked me to marry him?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Were you-- were you jealous?" His eyes widened. _Should I tell her the truth? _He asked himself. He had always had a thing for Jude and, being perfectly honest, he _was _jealous. He was jealous every time he saw her with someone else. Especially when he found out she was getting married. He was crushed. He had to tell her. He took a deep breath.

"Yes. I was jealous. I thought I was losing you. Honestly, Jude, I love you. I didn't want you to be with someone else. But-- you were so happy with Jamie, I just thought it might be better off that way. I always seem to end up hurting you." Jude stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Wow. That's the truth?"

"Yeah, Jude. That's the truth. I just didn't think this was the right time to tell you."

"You had to tell me sometime."

"I know." Jude suddenly felt very tired. She stifled a yawn.

"I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." He nodded.

"Ok." She got up and went into her room, and Tommy went back to his work. He had just gotten his focus back onto his work when he heard her call his name.

"Tommy!" He rushed up to her room to see what was wrong. She never called for him like that unless there was something really wrong. He entered her room to see her lying on her bed, obviously in pain. "I think it's time," She said quietly.

**A/N: Please R&R for the next chapter. That was the second to last chapter, but like I said there will be a sequal.**


	7. I'll Be Your Memory

**A/N: Here you go, the last chapter. -sniffles- Sorry. I just hate ending things; they tend to be forgotten. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the ending and the sequal, In Your Honor. It's just gonna be about Jude's child trying to find out more about its real father. Steven may be in the sequal along with another new character, but that's all i'm going to say for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 7: I'll Be Your Memory**

Tommy was panicking as he helped Jude onto her feet. It was time. "Come on. I'll drive you to the hospital." Once they got outside, he helped her into the car and they were off. They managed to get there in less than 5 minutes despite the traffic. After Tommy submitted Jude, he decided to call Sadie. On the third ring, she picked up and her muffled voice came onto the other line.

"Tommy, it's 12:00 in the morning. What do you want?"

"Sadie, you have to hurry to the hospital. Jude's in labor!"

"What?"

"You heard me, now hurry. And call everyone else." He hung up before she could protest, and went straight to the delivery room. He saw Jude lying on the bed and rushed up to her. "Hey, girl. How are you doing so far?" She just looked up at him and scowled.

"Quincy, how does it look like i'm doing?" She yelled at him.

"Ouch. Sorry I asked." She suddenly looked sad.

"Tommy, I-I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He stroked the side of her face.

"It's ok." She smiled. Suddenly, Sadie rushed in with Trevor behind her, and Kat following.

"Jude!" She looked up to see them standing beside her.

She managed to squeak out a "Hey, guys."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it's actually happening," Said Kat as she came to the front. Jude tried to smile at her, but she was hit by a surge of pain and let out a moan. Tommy knelt down and grabbed her hand.

"It's ok, Jude." She shut her eyes tightly.

"It hurts," She whined. He nodded.

"I know. Just- breathe. Deep breathes. It's gonna be ok." She nodded.

"Since when do you know so much about this, Quincy?" Asked Sadie. He glared at her.

"That's not important." She moaned again and everyone turned back. He gently put his hand on her cheek. "Jude, i'm sorry you're in so much pain." Her face darkened.

"Get out of my face, Quincy! I hate you!" He shook his head. "I-" She tried to apologize again, but Tommy cut her off by putting his finger to her lips.

"Shh. I know." He squeezed her hand comfortingly as she pushed, and a few minutes later, the sound of crying filled the room. "It's a boy, Jude." She smiled as they cleaned off her new baby and handed him to her.

"Wow." Tears began to flood her eyes. Tommy looked at her.

"What's wrong, girl?" She laughed and shook her head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" The girls laughed as Tommy looked at her cluelessly. Jude looked down at the tiny infant in her arms. It stared back up at her with its soft brown eyes just like his father's, and at that moment she knew it was ok to move on. After all, she would always have this piece of him with her.

THE END.

**A/N: There you have it. The sequal will come very soon(I already have the file), so please R&R.**


End file.
